dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ERBOW: Jules VS Brian
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! JULES! VERSUS... BRIAN! BEGIN! Jules's First Turn "When I look at this battle, I do not see any comparison, not even a smidgen". "Who wanted to see a badass king versus a prepubescent midget"!? "Someone of my status should have a much more worthy opponent, like maybe Joan of Arc"? "I fought for my people to be free, I'm a God compared to this 3-foot-tall dumbass half monarch"! "Listen up you little pint-sized pest, I won this battle the moment my heart started beating". "So why don't you step your little ass down before I hand you a king-sized beating"!? Brian's First Turn "Well, I could tell from the beginning that this was gonna be a rough fight". "And I gotta say, with how tall and edgy you are, you should've been called the Black Knight". "I thought when you were little, you were taught to NOT treat anybody wrong"? "Now here you are, insulting the different & less-fortunate, that's a way to really thank your mom". "You act like you've won the entire world on a silver platter, when you really haven't won shit". "Let's not forget, the reason you became a member of the royal family is because the princess married you into it". Jules's Second Turn "My mother did teach that, but she also taught me to stand up for myself". "And I'll be happy to use what I learned to destroy a rejected emo elf"! "You can walk around this field and spin your little tales, they're no concern to me". "But to cover your own ass, you might want to make one about when you got your ass beat"! "Speaking of tales, how the Hell is you going from a "generic guy in school" to a king even a thing"? "You know, I already knew that you were really boring". "But you're also pretty damn lame"! Brian's Second Turn "So, no counterargument for the princess making you a king"? "You must have sworn a lot of nice things when you 2 exchanged rings". "However, the way you speak is downright disrespectful and very unwarranted as well". "But, considering how close you are to defeat, you must be trying to beat the bell". "And I'd refrain from using words that you lack the proper knowledge of, it doesn't make you look cool". "In all honesty, all it does is make you seem like even more of a fool". Jules's Third Turn "I've heard enough out of your fat fucking mouth to last an entire lifetime"! "Now you're dumb ass is in jeopardy, I hope you have a fucking lifeline"! "I'm through playing around with a fake king who shouldn't be one in the first place"! "Even to your own pathetic kind, you're condescending ass is a fucking disgrace"! "I've kicked your ass, you little fucking pussy, so go ahead and cry"! "You're so damn soft, it's no wonder your fucking wife died"! Brian's Third Turn <"No, Adrianna, don't leave me"! plays in his mind> "I've heard enough of this, I'm going to change what you call rage". "I'll tear the entire fucking roof off of this fucking place"! "Your privileged ass has never had to suffer like I had in order to survive". "With how low your grades in school were, it's a miracle you can even count to five"! "It's never been a question of if I was going to beat you here, it's been a when". "Next time, pick on someone your own size, so you don't screw yourself over before you even begin"! And The REAL King Is... "I'd rather lose all of my children than acknowledge your sorry excuse of a life". "No one I know could stand you for more than 5 minutes, thank God your wife died"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights